Big Time Couples
by softxdxlllxball
Summary: The boys throw a party when Gustavo gives them the night off. Jo and Kendall saver the night. OneShot


_We can_

_Party like the weekend_

_You got me thinking_

_We could be a thing yeah_

_I know you know I got_

_Your heart thumping_

_I know you know we know_

_We got something_

"I Know You Know"

Big Time Rush

"ARE YOU READY?" Carlos asked excitedly. He was practically bouncing of 2J's apartment walls from excitement. He was waiting at the door. James came down from the upper level from the swirly slide.

"Logan, Kendall come on! Camille and Jo don't care how you look." James said after they stood by the door for several more minutes.

"The Official Hollywood Super Party Kings of Hollywood can't be late." Carlos whispered to himself. Then he stopped. "My helmet!" He had almost forgotten. He ran to the kitchen where his helmet sat on the table.

Finally Logan and Kendall appeared. James let out a very frustrated sigh. "I'm kind of glad I don't have a girlfriend. Then I would have to spend even more time on my hair… wait, that wouldn't be a bad thing." James explained. "Carlos, you are my wing man. We are going to get the ladies tonight." Carlos nodded and the boys headed out.

After all it was a Friday night and Gustavo let them have the night off. Their tour and CD release had calmed down a bit and the boys were glad. Things had been chaotic for a while. So tonight they had decided to throw a party. And for once Mr. Bitters was okay with it. They were sure Katie must've talked him into letting them throw it.

"Remember the first party we threw?" Logan asked. The guys all stopped in their tracks looked at each other and laughed. "That was almost a huge disaster." Logan continued.

"Al Contacts," James whispered to Carlos. Carlos gave him a look and punched him in the arm.

"It could've been worse!" Carlos exclaimed.

"What could've been worse than inviting all your contacts to a party when we were only going to invite three people each?" Logan asked. Carlos shrugged. "At least I didn't refer to my guests as 'guest-friend-person-thing' like Kendall over here."

"Hey Jo did come, and look at us now. I don't see you with a girlfriend." Kendall explained. Carlos sighed and nodded.

"At least I have Lightning." Carlos explained. When the boys came in sight of the pool they smiled… It was going to be a great night. When they walked to the pool area they found Camille and Jo waiting for them. Their album BTR was playing and the song "I Know You Know" was playing.

"Hey!" They girls said in unison as the boys approached them. Jo found her way in Kendall's arms. Camille did the same.

"Well us single dudes are OUT." James said and ran off; grabbing Carlos by the arm. When they were out of sight Jo sighed and leaned in closer to Kendall.

"These last few months have been so crazy… for both of us." She explained; her arms wrapped around his neck.

"I know right? I'm so glad I got the day off. I've missed you lately." Kendall explained. His chin rested on her head. His arms were wrapped around her waist.

"I really love this song Kendall." Jo explained.

_We could_

_Be on to something so good_

_Tell me that you're mine_

_I know you know_

_You got my heart thumping_

_I know you know we know_

_We got something_

_You know this ain't me at all_

_I'm usually lost for words_

_You know I can't help but fall_

_I've never felt so sure_

_You got me in a hurry_

_But you don't gotta worry_

'_Cause I'll slow down_

_When you say slow down_

_But we can_

"When we were in the studio recording this one, all I could think of was you." Kendall explained. Jo looked up at his big brown eyes and leaned in to kiss him. She stood on her toes and held on to his collar. Just like their first kiss they had shared. At this same pool a few months ago. When their lips parted several seconds later the only difference was that this time Kendall was smiling. The first time they had kissed Kendall had a puzzled look on his face. He had thought that their first kiss would be their last.

"Super Party Fun Box," Jo whispered. Kendall looked confused, but then he gave her a smile.

"Bitters," He replied.

"You know I have been thinking about giving hockey another chance." Jo explained as they walked over to the snack table. Her fingers were intertwined with Kendall's.

"I'm glad to hear that." Kendall explained. He remembered he was desperate to find out if he and Jo had anything in common. After that first party the only thing that they had shared was dancing and tricking hotel managers.

Soon enough they passed Logan and Camille. Even though they said they were 'just friends' they both knew- and well everyone else knew they still had feelings each other. They knew that James and Camille felt guilty for what they did. Logan had forgiven James and told Camille that he was breaking up with her and that they could remain friends. Camille asked if they could hug… which friends did, and well they ended up kissing. Jo was blown away when Camille told her the story. They were best friends and told each other everything.

Jo smiled and waved at Camille who was slow dancing with Logan. Camille smiled back. "They are perfect for each other." Jo explained once she and Kendall were out of earshot. "It's like they were destined to meet or something."

"Hey what about us, we didn't exactly meet by accident." Kendall explained.

"I know that." Jo explained looking into Kendall's eyes. She wrapped her arm around his waist and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

Then like that James and Carlos came running by. "Woo I'm killing you Carlos, six phone numbers, All from girls' ha-ha!" James exclaimed.

"I got four James! I'm catching up to you." Carlos shouted as he ran to catch up with his friend. Kendall sighed and laughed.

"Yeah I'm so glad I found you Jo… Imagine if I ended up like them." Kendall explained.

"What, like chasing after girls?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

"Exactly," Kendall replied.

"So you didn't chase me when I first moved to the Palm Woods?" She asked with a smile.

"Hey we all chased after you… and I had perseverance, and you did choose me after all." Kendall explained.

"True, I probably would've have gotten away with my fake boyfriend if it wasn't your meddling sister." She explained, quoting Scooby-Doo.

"And that's exactly why I love Katie so much." Kendall explained. "I also love you Jo Taylor." Jo let out a gigantic smile. Kendall had never told her that he loved her before.

"I also love you Kendall Knight." She explained as Kendall pulled her in for another kiss.

**AN: PLEASE REVIEW! This is my first BTR fanfic. Should I write another K/J one-shot? BTW I really love "I Know You Know" by BTR. I was listening to it on replay when I was writing this! But please review, it would mean sooo much!**


End file.
